Let Me Be The One
by firefistprincess
Summary: "I thought I didn't love you, I was wrong. I'll be whole for you, so that I can love you right," I wiped the tears falling from her eyes and kissed her temple, "So even if it hurts, I'll let you go," my voice trembled, "But I'll wait for you. I'll wait patiently until you're ready to love me again."
1. Let Me Be the One

I had to write this. Fairy Tail ain't mine. It belongs to Mashima. But the plot is mine.

BTW, It's a s _ong fic: Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc_

You can (have to) listen to it while reading this so that you can feel the story :D

* * *

It's not really that difficult to be with Juvia. She can handle herself better, gave him enough space needed. Sure she still gets crazy at times but tolerable and sometimes its cute.

They've been together for 3 months now.

But...

It was never in his intention to have a girlfriend.

At least not _yet_.

But it happened because of Natsu's stupid birthday party. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid birthday party,'_ he cursed to himself.

It's not that Juvia is not a girlfriend material. In fact, she's _the_ perfect girlfriend. She cooks for him, cares for him, reminds him to rest, cheers him up and basically does all the things a girlfriend should do.

But they didn't start with a nice date. No. They started by getting wasted on Natsu's birthday party, then made out, rented an inn and woke up, naked in each other's arms and mixed scent of sex and sweat.

Nonetheless, it was the most awkward morning, _ever_.

Of course he knew it's all screwed up when he opened his damn mouth and asked her to grab breakfast together. No! It was supposed to be, "This was fun Juvia, but I have to get going" or, "You were great last night, however time flies when we're having fun so guess I'll see you around" or, "Thanks for the amazing night, but I have to go," but instead, he asked her to eat breakfast with him. Yes. Break-fucking-fast. Which in Juvia's world means, "Official date with Gray-sama," while last night, he was definitely 'just Gray', no 'sama'.

It's all screwed up. In all ways.

And he knew that its either its a one night stand or a trip to Erza's Doomland because he screwed one of their nakama and it does not help that its Juvia because the woman has been in love with him forever.

Yep. Either way, its messed up and he's screwed it all up when he took his first shot of tequila at Natsu's birthday.

He's trying. Really. He's doing his best to be a good boyfriend to Juvia, but Mavis knows he's not ready for anything like this. There are times when he forgets that he has a girlfriend or that he's in a relationship and almost cheated on her. However, he was trying. So hard. He takes her out to dates, shopping, surprises her randomly, gives her flowers, stuffed toys and chocolates. He did what he could to be a good boyfriend. There are just moments or times when he was lashing out on her for no reason. But he never heard anything from her. That's what got him so frustrated because she never got angry at him. She always blamed herself for whatever is happening, always apologizing even if he started the fight, always chased him and made him feel better even if she just got home from a tedious fight.

An overheard conversation from the girls made him want to get away for a moment to think.

"She took another job?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. She did," Levy answered, "Even though she just got back."

"She was taking easy jobs," Cana joined in, "One after another."

"I wonder?" Lucy said.

"Didn't you notice her eyes?" Levy said and he heard no answer so Levy continued, "They're a bit puffy and red like she's been crying."

"Right, now that you've mentioned it, it sure does look like she's been sad lately," Lucy commented, "But it's not raining... Just a bit cloudy."

"Though... I ran into her yesterday and it was raining really hard," Cana told them, "I thought it was just a coincidence because she seemed to be cheery," he heard the brunette sigh, "I hope she's okay."

They he stopped listening because he knew why Juvia took a lot of missions lately.

So he took a one week job so that he could think his life through. He weighed everything. He knew Juvia held a special place in his heart, but he's too afraid to even go there.

Then he remembered that conversation with Erza.

He knew he needs to address this once and for all.

Its either he lets her go or love her right.

And he knew that he can't let her go simply because he's a selfish dick.

He's really in a mess.

After one week, he came back. The job was really easy. He finished it in a day and did not wreck anything so he got the reward money. He was ready to face Juvia and his feelings for her. He's actually ready to love her right. So he went to buy flowers and chocolates for her before he went home.

"Juvia," he called out once he got to their apartment, "Hey Juvia, I'm home," but no one answered. He thought she was just asleep, but he went to their room and he knew something was not right. He walked slowly to their cabinet and he opened it and saw that Juvia's stuff were gone. He went to the bathroom and its all clear. Her stuff were gone. And he saw an envelope on their bed. He sat down read the letter.

" _Somebody told me you were leaving, I didn't know;_

 _Somebody told me you're unhappy, but it doesn't show;_

" _Somebody told me that you don't want me no more;_

 _So you're walking out the door."_

Gray-sama,

Juvia might be gone when you read this letter.

Juvia decided to leave. Because she knows that Gray-sama didn't plan for this relationship, probably because Erza-san would kill him if he beds his nakama. But it was the best night of Juvia but still she knows its just because of alcohol and probably without it, Gray-sama is still single and not stuck with Juvia. She knows that he does not want Juvia to get hurt, but this is more painful because Gray-sama does not really love Juvia and she is not forcing him to.

" _Nobody told me you'd been crying every night;_

 _Nobody told me you'd been dying but did not want to fight;_

" _Nobody told me that you fell out of love for me;"_

So Juvia does not want to burden Gray-sama anymore. She is thankful that he tried really hard to be a good boyfriend to her. She knows that Gray-sama does not do dates, but he did that for Juvia, even if he does not exactly feels the same way as Juvia does.

" _So I'm setting you free."_

But now, Gray-sama can do what he really wants because Juvia is setting him free. She is really thankful and happy for the whole 3 months and even if she sets Gray-sama free, it does not mean that she stops loving Gray-sama.

" _Let me be the one to break it up so you won't have to make excuses;_

 _We don't need to find a set up where someone wins and someone loses;_

 _We just have to say our love was true but has now become a lie;_

 _So I'm telling you one last time;_

 _And goodbye."_

Because Juvia will always love Gray-sama.

Love,

Juvia

He finished the letter and he was left speechless. He felt something in his heart like it's shattered into pieces. He bolted out of his room ran straight to the guild in search for the blunette. As soon as he got there, he went to Mira Jane and looked for her, sadly she just left a long mission that will last for 1 month. He tried to get any information regarding her mission, but it seemed that she requested for the master to give it to her and did not let anyone know.

He felt numb. He sat down, still had the letter crumpled in his hand when he felt a soft hand reached his in comfort. That's when he realized he was crying. Because he realized that he loves Juvia so much. But he was scared to admit it, afraid that she'll end up like Ur, Ultear, his dad and mom, so he ignored his feelings.

"She'll come back," Erza assured him, "Don't blame yourself. You're not really the most open person and you're as dense as Natsu. I know you love her. She loves you, Gray. She'll come back."

" _Somebody told me you still love me I don't know why;_

 _Nobody told me that you need a time to fly;_

 _Somebody told me you want to come back when our love is real again."_

He felt lonely. This is different from what he felt when he lost his mentor and his family. He knew they're not coming back. But this. This is torture and he's the reason for his own pain and her pain. Its been two weeks already and he's cursing Erza for telling him she's coming back because one, she'll come back home but not to him and two, he's expecting that they'll be together again.

His friends already noticed that he's not taking any job requests and he kept his clothes on (which means he's really in a bad condition). He's extremely depressed. He's broken.

"Get up," a brash voice said, "We're going on a mission. Stop sulking and don't you drink tonight. Gather your things and sober up. We'll leave tonight," Natsu told him, "I'll kick your ice-ass if you don't show yourself in the right state of mind."

I just nodded and went home to prepare for our mission.

It was an easy mission and it took my mind off a bit, but then it rained and I felt a familiar feeling and I saw the one who invaded my mind for the past days and months. So this was why Natsu brought me here. He purposely took a mission where Juvia's sent to finish hers.

" _Just turn around and walk away;_

 _You don't have to live like this;"_

She stopped dead in her tracks, just stood a few feet away from me. She still looked beautiful, sad but still beautiful. I knew she doesn't know what to do, so did I but I walked slowly towards her. She was staring at me with unbelieving eyes, tears falling down from her beautiful eyes, right hand clutching her heart.

" _But if you love me still then stay;_

 _Don't keep me waiting for the final kiss;"_

I stood in front of her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I held her face and kissed her and she kissed me back. She pulled away, kept her eyes closed and just when she was about to tell me to go away, I stopped her and told her what I've been wanting to say. So I looked her in the eye and just held her face and kept our foreheads touched.

" _We can work together through this test;_

 _Or we can work together apart;_

 _I just need to get this off my chest that you'll always have my heart."_

"I've been a dick. You were right. I was not prepared. I knew that I felt something for you. But I was scared Juvia. I don't want anyone to leave me again. It's true that I don't want Erza to kick my ass and I want to avoid discussions that's why I got into this whole mess," I paused, "But I thought I didn't love you, I was wrong. I'll be whole for you, so that I can love you right," I wiped the tears falling from her eyes and kissed her temple, "So even if it hurts, I'll let you go," my voice trembled, "But I'll wait for you. I'll wait patiently until you're ready to love me again," I released her and she smiled softly and watched her as she turned her back on me and walked away.

" _Let me be the one to break it up so you won't have to make excuses;_

 _We don't need to find a set up where someone wins and someone loses;_

 _We just have to say our love was true but has now become a lie;_

 _So I'm telling you one last time;_

 _And goodbye."_

* * *

I've always wanted to write something where Juvia is the one who leaves to make Gray realize that he loves her so much. So done. Until the next fic.

Oh and there might be a part 2 for this one. I said 'might'.

Maybe you can let me know. Haha!

Also, I'm thinking of writing something about FT's main ship, NaLu, because Mashima is on them right now. And I just want to commend all my co-GruVia shippers for keeping their cool (lol jk) or rather for being able to gather poise again. We'll just wait for their reunion.

Hold on NaLu shippers. Hang in there with your glass-cased hearts.


	2. What Makes a Man

A sequel for 'Let Me Be The One'.

This is Gray's perspective after they broke up.

Fairy tail is Mashima-san's.

This plot is mine.

The song is 'What makes a Man' by Westlife.

#

 _This isn't goodbye_

 _Even as I watch you leave_

 _This isn't goodbye_

 _I swear I won't cry_

 _Even as tears fill my eyes_

 _I swear I won't cry_

I watched her walk away from me.

I let her walk away from me.

This is the most painful thing I have ever done, but I felt like this is the best thing that I have ever done for her.

I kept myself from crying.

I went home. I didn't care where Natsu was. I needed to be with myself.

Once I got back to Magnolia, I went straight to a bar with all the intentions of getting wasted.

 _Any other girl I'll let you walk away_

 _Any other girl I'm sure I'll be okay_

After a couple of drinks, I knew I was hammered and will probably wake up with the worst hangover the morning after. Nevertheless, I was still aware that there were a couple of girls eyeing me suggestively and one actually caught my attention. She has blue hair, but not the kind of blue that I like, cat-like eyes but not like the ones I would drown into, long legs but not the pair I would love to wrap around my waist. I sighed and gulped the remains of my drink and decided to call it a night and go home.

I was about to leave when slender fingers softly gripped by arm. 'Nope, not the fingers that I love,' but I stopped anyway. I realized it was the blunette and she was about to kiss me and I wanted to lean in, then I remembered Juvia's big blue eyes, but she leaned in and I was giving in when somebody interrupted us. I saw pink hair and realized it was Natsu. I was annoyed. But I was too hammered to even fight him, tried to punch him, ended up leaning on him for support and heard him say something about doing something I would regret then everything went black.

I woke up to the worst kind of hangover. This disclaimer I remembered telling myself as I was getting hammered. I groaned and rolled on my stomach which I regretted right away and I immediately stood up to run to the bathroom, when I realized I wasn't at my apartment. Luckily there was sink nearby and there I emptied the remains of my upset stomach.

"Fuck," I cursed at how I was feeling.

"That bad huh?" I heard someone say behind me and I turned my head to the voice who said it and saw Lucy leaning at the door of her bedroom. I stayed rooted at the sink because I was too dizzy to move and my stomach felt like it wanted to get out.

"Too much scrambling this early," I didn't have to turn around to check who it was. I knew it was Natsu, "Was it necessary to drink that much? You must have drank the entire Magnolia last night."

I was about to tell him to shut up but instead, I emptied the remains of my stomach at the sink.

Lucy punched her boyfriend and gave me a glass of water and a medicine for a hangover. I muttered my thanks and allowed the water running in the sink to clean what I hurled out.

I sat down at the dining table where Natsu was as Lucy prepared for breakfast.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked my best friend as I gently massaged the bridge of my nose.

"Dude I slept for a while as you spoke with Juvia cause I knew it would take some time and when I woke up you were gone, then I came back here as quickly as I could and looked for you then I found you at the bar where I planned to eat and you were with some girl with pale blue hair and you two were about to kiss! You were lucky I was there to stop you and your stupid drunken decisions," Natsu said and grabbed a toast that Lucy placed on the table.

I groaned and I remembered a girl but it was too hazy but luckily Natsu was there. I groaned again in frustration and because of a headache.

"Hooking up with some random girl won't help man," my friend said with a serious look in his eyes and I know he's right. I stood up, wobbling a bit and patted his back, too sick to talk and went back to the couch where I slept the night before. I lied down and I replied, "I figured as much. Thanks for stopping me dude," and I closed my eyes and thought about what to do with my current dilemma and dozed off.

I woke up and I felt a lot better. I called out for Lucy and Natsu and figured that they must have left and I have decided to go home and figure things out. I walked towards home and I can't help but get pissed off by the couples going lovey-dovey around so I sped up so that I could get home sooner. As soon as I got there, I got rid of my clothes and went straight to the shower to freshen my mind.

I thought about what she said in her letter and I knew that I have to fix myself so that I can love her right. But the question is how can I love her right? I slammed my fists against my shower walls and leaned my forehead towards it. I want to make things right and be the man who can love her properly.

 _Tell me what makes a man_

 _Wanna give you all his heart_

 _Smile when you're around_

 _Will Cry when you're apart_

 _If you know what makes a man_

 _Wanna love you the way I do_

 _Girl you gotta let me know_

 _So I can get over you_

After I took a bath, I was still frustrated. I opened my fridge to get water, but saw a couple of bottles of liquor and decided to drink them. Then I sat on my couch... On our couch and I could not help but recall our memories together. Then thoughts like 'what if you find someone better' or 'what if someone snatches you away' or 'maybe I should move on like what you're doing' but then I looked at you side of the couch and can't help but remember how you laughed at the little things that you found adorable and the way that you looked at me while I tell you how my job went, how you listened to every word that I say... I knew somewhere in my heart that you're the one for me and you're perfect but I was a jerk who ignored all your efforts.

 _What makes us so right_

 _Is it the sound of your laugh_

 _That look in your eyes_

 _When do you decide_

 _She is the dream that you seek_

 _That falls in your life_

But also I wanted to make things right. I threw the bottle of beer I was holding and leaned forward. I buried my face in the palm of my hands and just let my regrets and anger towards myself come out. I wanted to fix this, but I had caused you too much pain... Too much that I drove you away from me. I swore to myself that I will do anything to get you back, no matter what happens...

 _You apologize no matter who was wrong_

 _Will you get on your knees if that would bring her home_

And that's how Lucy found me. They said they were worried when they came home and I was gone. Natsu thought I went out to get wasted again and probably this time successfully hooked up with some random girl. Then she suggested to check my apartment first and they found me on the floor, with so many shattered glass and ice around, knuckles and arms bruised and bleeding, bloodshot eyes from crying. Lucy helped me get off the floor and guided me gently to my room and I sat down on my bed and she patched me up. Natsu was leaning on my door, looking at me with both annoyance and concern, then Erza came and brought Wendy to help with the healing.

That night I broke down in front of them. They stayed all night to comfort me and they cleaned my living room.

I was out of sorts for weeks. Erza even asked Natsu to check on me regularly to make sure that I'm okay. Sometimes, one of them would stay at my house just to ensure that I won't go out and drink.

I guess I have lost too many people but I have forgotten to count the ones who are still here for me; Fairy Tail... And most of all, Juvia.

That moment, I have decided to man up and keep my promise. I decided to go out and get a job, at first my friends were worried and offered to accompany me, but I assured (and promised) them that I'm fine so they let me. But they gave me a communication card and I have to update them... Erza's doing.

I went out for the first time in weeks. It was an easy job and I finished it with ease. Then I went home and saw the girl with pale blue hair and she saw me too and smiled at me. I smiled in return just to be polite but she must have misunderstood it.

 _Other girls will come along they always do_

 _What's the point when all I ever want is you_

 _Tell me_

She's pretty. She's attractive. Gorgeous, rocking body, generous bosom and a nice butt too, slender legs... I would have fucked her if I'm still the same person I was before. I mean, not just her, but any attractive girl... But I knew that I moment I close my eyes, I would only see those pair of big blue orbs that I would love to get drowned into. She came to me and smiled seductively, I noticed that she held her hands together in front of her so that her arms would push her breasts out. I gulped but I can't use her. I politely said no and she frowned at me and got angry afterwards. I went on and sighed at how I miss her.

 _Tell me what makes a man_

 _Wanna give you all his heart_

 _Smile when you're around_

 _Will Cry when you're apart_

 _If you know what makes a man_

 _Wanna love you the way I do_

 _Girl you gotta let me know_

 _So I can get over you_

I decided to be better for her and for myself. I wanted to love her right, so I need to start with myself. I need to get over her for now and focus with myself. Maybe one day we'll meet again, then maybe I'm better and maybe we can start again.

#

That's it. I think there will be a part 3.

PS on Gruvia Reunion: Like, Lol right? It's funny, sweet and pinches all the feels that we have. I just hope Mashima doesn't crush our hopes and dreams of them becoming together.


	3. It will Rain

This was supposed to be a reunion but I haven't found a rightful song. Instead, I got another song with loads of feels so... Here we go.

You all know that this roller-coaster of a masterpiece is from Mashima-san, right?

 _If you ever leave me, baby,_ _  
_ _Leave some morphine at my door_ _  
_ _'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_ _  
_ _To realize what we used to have,_ _  
_ _We don't have it anymore._

It's been months since she left. I feel like a total shit. Everything hurts. So much for moving on and getting on with my life,but the pain never left since the moment she said goodbye.

I thought it was just a simple matter where we only needed some space for one another. But no. I realized that this break up is the real deal.

 _There's no religion that could save me_ _  
_ _No matter how long my knees are on the floor_ _  
_ _So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_ _  
_ _To keep you by my side_ _  
_ _To keep you from walkin' out the door._

Not even my friends could do something to cheer me up. Even Natsu and Gajeel's attempt to lure me in a brawl did not work. Neither did Master's words nor Cana's booze did not take any effect on me. I was shifting from feeling nothing to feeling every ounce of pain and emptiness of losing her. I tried. I thought I was doing the right thing by sealing my own demons from you. Never thought that the more I tried to hide them, all the more that they show their true colors. I was hopeless. I just wanted you back.

 _'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
 _If I lose you, baby_  
 _There'll be no clear skies_  
 _If I lose you, baby_  
 _Just like the clouds_  
 _My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
 _Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

I remembered that day when I first met you. It was under the rain, your sad rain. You said that I saved you and it was only I who was meant to remove the rain. Now I know how you feel during those times when you were sad and lonely. I thought you just saw me in rose-colored lenses with all the affections and praises. You cheered me, always cheered me. For me, showing you the clear skies was not a big deal, but I never thought it meant a lot for someone who have never seen the blue skies.

Now I know what it's like to be under the gloomy skies and wanting to get out of it but I don't know how.

Juvia, you are my clear skies. You are my sunlight. It's raining without you.

 _I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
 _Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
 _Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
 _Sayin' "There goes my little girl_  
 _Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

I remembered that day when my father expressed his fondness towards you before he died. I knew your family wouldn't even like me. At least basing it from Gajeel's judgment.

 _But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
 _Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_  
 _Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_  
 _I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
 _If that'll make you mine_

But I promise to make it up to you. I promise to change his mind. I promise to do everything just to have you back. I need you in my life. I will find the courage. I want you back.

 _'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _There'll be no clear skies_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _Just like the clouds_

 _My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

 _Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

Maybe I was too secured, complacent and too nonchalant with your feelings that I thought you were just another girl who's deluded. Or maybe I was too afraid of facing my emotions because I lost every woman that I loved... My mother, Ur and Ultear... And I don't want to lose you.

 _Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),_

 _Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_

 _I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

 _If that'll make it right_

But this time, I will do everything to make it right. Just come back to me. I will face your love earnestly and seriously. I'm sorry. Just come back.

 _'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _There'll be no clear skies_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _And just like the clouds_

 _My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

 _Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

#

There we go. This was made in a rush. I have work in the evening so there. I'm still looking for a song response from Juvia, then maybe a reunion. That's that. I love Gruvia and I'm waiting for their emotional reunion.

let's all give natsu a hug for stopping our gray-sama's suicidal ass.


End file.
